Automobile window regulator assemblies employ a spring which counterbalances the weight of the window when the window is cranked up or down, either manually or by a powered winding mechanism. Replacement of the springs has been found to be necessary, for example, the springs prove to be noisy or malfunction. Further, in order to replace other parts in the window winding mechanism, such as a motor, it is first necessary to remove the regulator spring.
Due to the strength of the coil spring and lack of room within the framework of the door, counterbalance springs have previously been extremely difficult to remove or install using conventional tools. Also, removal and installation of the springs in a conventional manner using conventional tools could possibly result in injury to the mechanic or technician if the spring is not properly handled or if the spring is not removed before beginning work on the window assemblies.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a specialized tool for use in window regulator assemblies which firmly holds the spring in a safe manner during removal and replacement of the spring. It is also desirable that the tool be simple in construction and operation so that the tool is economical to make and use, as well as compact and readily manipulated in the tight space in which it is employed.
Prior to the present invention, a tool for removal and installation of the counterbalance spring in a window regulator assembly included a base and a finger, each of which terminated in a pair of opposed vice members. The base and finger had mating slide surfaces which allowed the base and finger to move relative to one another. A screw was provided for effectuating the relative movement, thereby opening and closing the vice members to grip or to release the spring. A pin and interior slot arrangement provided a guide for the base and finger while the safety screw retained the finger on the base. At an end of the tool opposite the vice members, the tool body was formed in the shape of a socket post so that a socket wrench could be used to manipulate the tool.
In a second embodiment prior to the present invention, a ring encircled the base and finger in addition to the safety screw, and a key and keyway arrangement provided guidance for the movement of the base relative to the finger.
A disadvantage of the prior art is that a screw must first be manipulated to ensure the gripping of the tool upon the spring. Secondly, a second wrench must be utilized to grasp the head of the tool in order to then manipulate the spring.